I'll Marry ya Someday Rin Kagane!
by TheUltimateShipper27
Summary: Rin Kagane lived a sheltered life until her parents died and she went to go live with her Godparents Luka and Gakupo. now she has to deal with gangs wanting to kill her, public high school and a pesky neighbor, Len Kagamine, who insists that he's going to marry Rin. Rated T for no real reason, RinxLen, MikuxKaito, LukaxGakupo, NeruxDell and slight NeruxLen.
1. Chapter 1

**Told you guys I had ideas stored up and here is one of them.**

**I also have plans for updating my other stories, don't worry.**

**Rins pov**

I have always been raised in a sheltered environment.

My mother was scared of many things and my father who was a germ phobic had to take care of her.

My mother was afraid of me being hurt by the things in the world and my father afraid I would pick up some rare germ and die, they kept me inside all day.

Because of this lifestyle I grew up to be a very timid and heartless person.

I spent my days on my bed on my computer either taking online classes or obsessing over the newest anime.

I had a pretty content life, but one day everything changed.

My father had to go on a business trip and he took my mother with him leaving me with my grandma who was always very ill and slow.

On their way back from their business trip they got into a car crash and died.

Now here I am, at their funeral standing in front of their coffins, not crying or batting an eyelash.

And of course all my family members, except my grandma, called me cold hearted.

Can't blame them, I grew up never having to care about a thing, why would I care about a death?

"Who is going to take care of Rin?"

"Her only living relative is Sweet Ann, but she's too sick to take care of her."

"I would do anything for Lola but I'm already stuck with the triplets, I don't need another child in my life."

"We can take care of her," we all looked up to our un-invited guests.

"Who are you?" someone asked.

"Leon's childhood friend, we were neighbors," said a man with long purple hair.

"And I'm his wife Luka," said a beautiful young woman with long pink hair.

"Anyway let's get something strait," said the purple haired man sitting down next to me.

"A long time ago, when Rin-chan was born Leon came to me saying, "You are probably the only friend I could trust on anything for, so if anything ever happens to me and Lola, please take care of Rin, you and Luka, as her godparents," said the man with a smirk.

"You guys are Rin's god parents?"

"Yeah, I mean Gakupo and Leon were pretty close," said Luka.

"Why would he be friends with a dirty man like you," joked one of my father's co-workers.

He got up and went up to him.

"I may be dirty, but I'm real un-like you who sits behind a desk all day and comes home to tell his life he loves her when on weekends he cheats on her with a slut named Laura," said the man staring at him right in the eyes.

"I would rather take Rin then have her go to you!" said the mother of triplets.

"We'll let Rin decide who she wants to go with," He said looking back at me.

"Rin, want to go with some stuffy fake friend of your fathers, or with me, your godfather?" he asked.

The answer is so obvious; it's hitting me in the face.

"I want to go with him!" I said standing up and pointing at the purple haired.

He looked at me then started to laugh then he came up to hug me.

"I like you Moxie kid! Call me Uncle Gakupo," he said with a smirk.

Now here I am a week later, stuck on some broken down street where kids freely play in the street and people sit outside on their patios and yell, "Get of my lawn!"

"Hey you lost?" I turned around to see a girl with long blonde hair in a side ponytail look at me. She had on a yellow dress and a black leather jacket. Her friend had red drills and she wore a red flannel dress that had the sleeves cut off.

"Yes, I need to get here," I said showing the girl the paper with Uncle Gakupos address on it.

"Oh, you're going to Auntie and Uncles house?" she asked.

"You mean Luka and Gakupo?" I asked.

"In this area of town we call them Uncle Gakupo and Auntie Luka," said the girl.

"Well I'm their god-daughter, Rin Kagane," I said.

"Oh we've heard so much about you!" said the girl with red hair.

"Sorry about your lose kid," said the other girl with some pity.

"Anyway I'm Neru and this is my adopted little sister Teto, we'll be happy to take you to Auntie and Uncles house," she said with a grin.

"Thank you," I said bowing a bit.

Their house was right in the heart of the cul de sac.

"We'll come over after dinner and we'll teach you the rules around here," said Neru.

"Anyway see ya!"Said Teto as they walked away.

I walked up to the door and knocked on it.

A young girl with long teal hair in pig tails answered the door.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Who are you?" she replied.

"Maybe I got the wrong house," I said trying to walk away.

The girl started laughing.

"Don't worry, I know who you are," she said with a smile.

"I'm Miku, Gakupo and Lukas daughter," she said.

"They had a daughter?" I asked.

"Man they didn't tell you anything," she laughed.

"Papa had to do something tonight and he feels ad for not being able to greet you, and Mama went to the grocery store to get stuff to make dinner tonight," said Miku.

"Why don't you come in?" she asked.

"Well since I'm going to live her now I might as well," I said dragging me and my suitcase in.

We walked in and a girl was sitting on the couch playing a video game on an old beat-up DS.

"That's my little sister IA, or you can call her by her full name, Ichigo Ami Kaumi," said Miku.

"Never call me that!" the girl spat back.

"Sorry strawberry," said Miku sticking her tongue out at her.

"Let me bring you up to your room," Said Miku bringing me upstairs.

She brought me into an old dusty room.

There were bunnies on the walls and there was a plain white bed and an old study desk.

"This used to be a nursery but Mama threw all the baby stuff out and made room for you," said Miku.

"A nursery, who was it for?" I asked.

"Her first child that was never born," said Miku.

"Never born?" I asked.

"She had a miscarriage," said Miku.

"Oh…" I said feeling bad.

"It's okay because after her failed pregnancy she had me then IA," said Miku.

"Perk up and get settled," said Miku as she walked out.

I threw my suitcase next to my bed and just I just lied on my bed.

The light shown in through the window above my head.

It was a nice window that had a view of the house next to mine.

I somehow fell asleep and when I woke up Miku was shaking me.

"Get up Rin, Mama made dinner," said Miku.

I got up and followed her out and downstairs.

A wonderful scent filled my nose.

I saw plates of hambagu at the table and my mouth watered.

"You're looking at the hambagu's like you've never had one before," joked IA.

"I haven't the only meat I've ever had is fish meat," I said.

"If you don't want it I can make you some miso soup," said Luka.

"No, I want it…but is there any way I could have a rice bowl on the side?" I asked.

"Of course sweetie," said Luka getting some leftover rice out of the fridge to heat-up.

I had my hambagu and my rice and was finally full.

"By the way Neru and Teto came by saying they couldn't come over today and that they were sorry, are you friends with them Rin?" asked Luka.

"I guess," I said finishing off my rice bowl.

"They are nice girls, they will be good friend to you," said Luka.

"I think I'm going to head up to my room and go to bed, I've had a long day," I told her.

"Good night Rin," she said as I headed upstairs.

I put on a baggy orange tee shirt, went to brush my teeth, and went to bed.

**Was this okay?**

**Sorry for bothering you guys with another story…**

**Len will be in the next chapter for sure! I promise**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**On the way to Utah!**

**I probably won't update this until I get to the motel though, we have been driving for like 2-3 hours already.**

**Anyway you guys liked this story so much, I wanted to update!**

**Rins pov**

I woke up to the sound of something pounding at my window.

I was a bit shocked, for a second I thought they were gun shots but they were softer, like pebbles.

Believe it or not I was right, a boy stood outside of my window throwing pebbles at my window.

I think he wants me to open the window…

Does this window even open?

I tried lifting it up and surprise! It opens!

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Your Rin Kagane, right?" he asked.

"Yes, why?" I asked.

"You're the talk of the whole town! The beauty from a rich city and the princess of this old forgotten town!" said the boy with a smile.

"Aren't you exaggerating a bit?" I asked.

"Nope, and ever since I first saw you yesterday going up to the door of the house and knocking on the door, I knew I would be the one to protect you!" he said.

"From what?!" I asked in a bit of terror and confusion.

"The horribleness of reality!" he said.

"I have heard it sucks," I joked.

"And I know what else I want," he said with a smirk.

"What?" I asked.

He got down on one knee, wait what?

"Will you marry me Rin Kagame?" he asked.

"I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOUR NAME!" I spat back.

"I'm Len Kagamine, and I am going to ask again, will you marry me Rin Kagane?" he asked.

"You don't even have a ring," I said.

"I'll get you one and come back," He said running off, I sighed and closed my window.

I head down stairs and Luka was having some coffee while Miku and IA were having some sort of cereal.

"Is there anything you want Rin?" asked Luka.

"I want some of the cereal they are having," I said.

"I'll get you a bowl," said Miku getting up.

She came back with my bowl and I started eating.

"I heard Len outside earlier, he sure is alive today," said Luka.

"I saw him out of my window, he was just being an idiot," I said.

"I saw him run out of the neighborhood; he was saying something like "I'll get her that Ring!" IA said.

Oh god.

Why me?

Of all people why me?

I finished my breakfast and headed back up stairs.

I put on a summer dress and head down stairs.

"Where you going Rin?" Luka asked.  
"I'm going over to Neru and Teto's house," I said as I put on my shoes and walked outside.

The sun actually felt nice, I started walking over to their house and once I got there I knocked on their door.

A woman with long white hair sluggishly opened the door, she looked tired and hung-over.

"You Rin, right?" I asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"Neru is out right now but Teto it here," said the woman.

"Thank you," I said walking in.

"I'm Haku by the way," she said.

"Nice to meet you," I said.

"Teto's down the hall, last door to the left," said a boy with golden hair like Neru's.

"That's Neru's twin brother, Nero," said Haku.

"Whoa, she has a twin!?" I asked.

Haku passed out on the ground, Nero just looked at her.

"Is she okay?" I asked.

"That happens sometimes, she'll be fine when she wakes up," said Nero.

"Well I'm going to Teto's room now" I said running down the hall.

I found a door that said "Teto and Neru's room"

I knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Teto yelled.

I opened the door.

In the room was a bunk bed and an old study desk and there was a tiny closet on the left side of the door.

"Oh, hello Rin!" said the cheery Teto who played on an old laptop as she sat on the top bunk.

She jumped off to meet me.

"How have you been?" she asked.

"Good," I replied.

"Come sit down," she said sitting down on an old rug and patting a spot for me to sit with her.

I sat down next to her.

"So, what's new?" she asked.

"Nothing much, Miku seems to like me, I'm not sure about IA, and I haven't seen uncle Gakupo since I got her yesterday," I said.

"Uncle Gakupo works a lot," said Teto.

"Anything else?" she asked.

"Well this boy, Len Kagamine, came up to my window and proposed to me," I said trying to be all casual as a joke.

"That is bad, very bad!" said Teto getting up.

"What's wrong?" I asked in concern as I stood up.

"We can't talk here, I have a secret hiding place we can go too," said Teto.

She grabbed my hand and walked me outside to the backyard.

We climbed the fence and we were in an ally in town.

She brought me to a door to a building that said "keep out!" in red spray paint.

"Should we be here?" I asked.

"Nobody cares if we come here or not, this place is abandoned, it doesn't matter," she said picking the lock.

She un-locked the door and dragged me in and locked us in.

This place seemed to be an old bar.

There were some tables, a bar, and a kitchen in the back.

"There was nice couple that used to run this place but 10 years ago they disappeared and they had no choice but to lock up, nobody comes here, nobody cares anymore," she said with a sad look on her face.

"So are you going to tell me what is bad about the Len thing?" I asked.

"Neru has already claimed him," said Teto.

"Claimed?" I asked in confusion.

"She is head over heels in love with him, but Len doesn't like him back," she said.

"Well if he likes me there is nothing I'm she can do to change his mind," I stated.

"She has so much power in this neighborhood, this incident can cost you your life!" she said.

"Aren't you being dramatic?" I asked.

"No, she is friends with people that could kill you with their eyes closed!" she said.

"Oh shit, well what do I do?" I asked.

"You don't like Len, do you?" she asked.

"I just met the guy," I said.

"Well whenever he comes back tell him you don't love him, break his heart," she said.

"Anything to keep my head," I said holding my neck.

We left the old bar and head back to her house then we hung out until dark when I had to go home for dinner and I headed back home, and guess what was waiting for me?

It was Len, was he waiting for me all day?

"Will you marry me Rin Kagamine?" he asked getting down on one knee as he held a plastic silver Ring with a shiny yellow bead on it.

"Len listen, you seem like a nice guy but I just met you, I can't marry you! So my answer is no," I said.

"Well, I will admit marriage may be TOO big of a step, why don't you go on a date with me then you can decide how you feel about me," said Len.

Well that's only far, and he is such a nice I guy, Neru wouldn't mind if I gave him a chance.

"Okay, one date," I said.

"Great! Tomorrow at 7?" he asked.

"Sounds good," he started to walk away.

"I'll marry ya Rin Kagame!" he yelled as he went into his house that was right next to mine.

Crazy boy, whatever, I don't care about him.

I headed back into my house, un-aware of red and golden eyes.

**Normal pov**

"So she wants to take my man?" said the girl with long golden hair and golden eyes as she stepped into the street light.

"And here I was thinking we could be friends, you'll just haft to get rid of her Dell," she said.

Another figure stepped into the light with he, it was a young man with white hair in a ponytail and red eyes.

"It would be my honor, my dear," he replied with a wicked grin.

**Or favorite white haired idiot smoker is out to kill Rin!**

**Anyway I hope you all review some more, I love reading your reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Neru has sent Dell to kill Rin!**

**Don fuck up Len.**

**Rins pov**

It was after breakfast, we had nothing to do today so Miku showed me the Korean Dramas she liked on the TV and IA just sat on the floor and played on her DS lite.

Auntie Luka was washing dishes when the door opened; it was Uncle Gakupo and some guy with blue hair and a blue scarf. I think this was the first time I saw Uncle Gakupo since I got here.

"Kaito!" Miku jumped up and hugged him.

"How was France?" Miku asked him.

"The food was cold, and the ice cream was the coldest, there was this one ice cream parlor right outside of Paris and they had the best ice cream in the world!" he told her.

"Will you take me someday?" she asked.

"Of course," he said with a smile.

"Well since Kaito is back there is some business we need to discuss, we are heading to the base," said Uncle Gakupo leading Kaito upstairs.

"He has a base?" I asked.

"That's just a fancy word for his office," Said Luka.

"What does Uncle Gakupo do anyway?" I asked.

"Papa usually does his own work but sometimes he works for investors and he sometimes invests in people like Kaito," said Miku.

"What work exactly?" I asked

"Whatever needs to be done," said IA.

"Hey girls," said Auntie Luka coming into the living room.

"What is it Mama?" asked Miku.

"Why don't you guys take Rin shopping for some new clothes, here is a 10,000 yen" she said handing Miku some cash.

Miku put the money in her wallet then tucked her wallet back into her purse and put her purse over her shoulder.

"Let's go Rin," she said grabbing my hand and dragging me out.

"Why did Auntie Luka give us so much money just to leave?" I asked.

"Papa sometimes doesn't like it when we are home when he is doing business," said IA.

"Hey Rin, is there anything you need?" asked Miku.

"I don't know…" I said thinking about it.

Oh! I need a nice dress for my date tonight.

"I want to buy a nice dress, all I have are sundresses, nothing fancy," I told her.

"We can go to Prima's Dress Shop, she makes such nice dresses and she makes them all by herself," said Miku.

"Let's go!" said IA as they dragged me down the shopping strip. There were shops, restaurant and lots of other things, it was really sweet.

We stopped in front of a small boutique that had a banner on it that said "Prima's Dress Shop".

"This is the place," said Miku as she opened the door and let us in. There were so many nice dresses of all shapes and sizes.

"Hello Miku, IA, and this must be Rin!" said a short woman with black hair in curls as she came up to us.

"Prima this is Rin, Rin this is Prima," said Miku.

"Nice to meet you," I said with a little bow.

"Lighten up!" she said hitting me on the back. For a tiny woman she sure was strong. I guess sewing gives you muscle.

"There is no need to be so formal," said Prima with a giggle.

"So what are you lady's looking for?" she asked.

"Rin wants a formal dress," said IA.

"For what occasion?" she asked.

"Dates and parties," I told her.

"Hmmm… I have just the dress!" she said running into her back room.

"That's where she makes her dresses," said Miku.

She ran back out, she was holding a black spaghetti strap tie up dress. it had a little design at the bottom stitched with white thread.

"Now all you girls need to do is get some black flats or heels and a necklace and you will have the perfect outfit!" said Prima.

"She might need something for her head," said IA.

"Buy her some sort of hair bow, I'll ring up this dress for you," said Prima.

"How much is it?" asked IA.

"5,000 yen," said Prima.

"Great we have money for all the accessories," said Miku.

"Look for something to put in your hair! Prima make that kind of stuff too!" said IA as her and Miku went up to go buy my dress.

There was a little stand that said hair bows. There were tiny clip on hair bows with cool designs on them, then I found two head bands with a huge white bow on one and a huge black bow on the other. It was a 2 set so I got the both.

I brought my bows to the counter and Prima added them to the order.

"Wear the black one with the dress, it will fit well," she said.

After we bought the dress and the bows we had 4,300 yen left to spend on the other things.

Miku brought me to a shoe store and we found a pair of black flats with fake rhinestones by the toe. I liked them because it went with the pattern on my dress. Then we went to the jewelry store and got a long white necklace with a double music note at the end.

After we bought everything Auntie Luka messaged Miku and told her that Kaito had left and she was making lunch and we needed to get home.

We walked home and when we opened the front door the wonderful scent of hambagu's filled our noses.

We walked in and Uncle Gakupo was sitting at the table and had start eating his hambagu.

"Hey papa!" said Miku as she went up to hug him.

"Where was that hug earlier?" asked Uncle Gakupo.

"I was just distracted by seeing Kaito since he had been gone a whole month," said Miku as she kissed Uncle Gakupo on the head.

IA hugged him too and then went to her seat. Since where I had been sitting these few days was Uncle Gakupos seat Auntie Luka pulled up a card chair for me to sit on.

"We'll get you a real chair soon Rin," said Auntie Luka as she sat back in her seat.

I started to eat my hambagu and Gakupo was asking me about how I have been living here so far. I told him I made a friend and we have been texting lately, I decided not to tell him about our pesky next door neighbor wanting to marry me and about my date tonight.

Gakupo told me more about the public school I was going to go to and after he finished his lunch he got up and said he need to finish some work up in his base.

I walked back to my room and I took a picture of my outfit and sent it to Teto.

_To: Rin_

_From: Teto_

_Cute outfit! What is it for?_

I shouldn't tell her about my date…

_To: Teto_

_From: Rin_

_Just for whatever, if I ever get invited to a party I can wear this dress._

_To: Rin_

_From: Teto_

_Well school starts next week and I still haven't finished my spring break homework and Haku keeps bugging me about it so I'm going to start on it, talk to you later :)_

I threw my phone on my bed; I have 2 hours until Len was coming over.

I got on my laptop and played some games and next thing I knew he was going to be here in 30 minutes!

I ran to the bathroom and started to put on some make-up.

"What are you doing?" asked IA who was standing at the door looking at me through the mirror.

"I was just practicing for when school starts," I said.

"Well I came to tell you that Mama and Papa went out for business and that we can have some microwaveable miso soup for dinner," said IA.

Yes, they are leaving!

"I'm probably just gonna be locked up in my room all night playing video games," I told her.

"Well you can make your miso soup whenever," said IA walking away.

I finished my make up and ran back to my room with 20 minutes to get dressed.

I put everything on and spent some time fixing myself in the mirror when I heard something hit my window.

I looked out to see Len through pebbles at my window. He wore a yellow button up and khakis wow and I went to all the work of looking nice.

I opened the window and he stopped throwing pebbles and smiled when he saw me.

"You look so pretty, like a princess," he said with a blush.

"I have no clue how I'm going to get past Miku and IA…" I told him.

He held out his arms, he's not going to suggest that I-

"JUMP!" he whisper screamed at me.

"What? No!" I said.

"Just trust me!" he said back.

I looked around me and sighed, there was no alternate way down.

"If I die you're not invited to my funeral," I said.

"Fair enough," he said with a cute chuckle.

I hope I don't die madly blushing.

I jumped and once a reached the ground I was in a warm embrace.

My heart was beating fast.

"Am I alive?" I asked.

"Your fine, I got you," he said with that chuckle off his.

He put me down and smiled at me, he was probably on 2 inches taller than me, quite short for a boy but un-like me he has more time to grow, I stopped growing a while ago sadly. He looked into my sky blue eyes with his sea blue eyes, we had similar shades of blonde hair and his was always pulled back into a small ponytail, it suited him.

"Are you going to keep staring at me or are we going to go eat some dinner?" he asked.

"Oh sorry," I said while blushing. I'm not used to talk to people, mainly cute boys. Rin get these thought out of your head! You can't be with him! Even though he is the first boy to like you…

"Let's go," He said holding out his hand for me, it wouldn't hurt to hold his hand, would it?

Next thing I knew I was already holding it and he was smiling.

"You ready?" he asked.

"I'm ready," I replied.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" he said bringing me along with him to the shopping district

**The next chapter will be the actual date; I was too lazy to fit it all in one chapter -_-**

**Anyway please review!**


End file.
